Automobiles and other vehicles utilize internal combustion engines, in which the combustion of a fuel occurs with an oxidizer (usually air) in a cylinder or other combustion chamber. Combustion of the fuel creates heat, some of which is carried away with exhaust products and some of which is absorbed or retained within the engine.